


The Best Pesent To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relaxing, Romance, Slash, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve celebrate their birthdays together, Are they happy being together?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, This is a short one!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Pesent To Me:

*Summary: Danny & Steve celebrate their birthdays together, Are they happy being together?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, This is a short one!!!!*

 

After a wonderful dinner, that was perfectly cooked, & some cake from their friends, when they came by, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were relaxing in a hammock, holding each other, as they were relaxing from the day's fun & activities. The Couple were touched, that their ohana wanted to give them a birthday party, & celebrate them in such a special way. The Two Men realized how special they are to their love ones.

 

Steve turned to his lover, & said, "It was a good day, huh ?", Danny smiled, & said, "No, It was a great day, I enjoyed it, I enjoyed especially when I got to celebrate it together with you, You are my best birthday present ever, I am so glad that you're in my life, Baby", The Blond kissed the top of the brunette's head, as he declared it.

 

"Right back at ya, Danno, My life was shit, Before I met you, I didn't really like celebrating birthdays, I mean I just wanted to forget it, But you, Gracie, & the guys came into my life, like a thunderstorm, & it made it better, I was so happy to have a family again, Also, Because of you, Mare & I have a better relationship, So, I thank you for that", Danny kissed him, & said with a smirk, "Anytime, Super Seal", & they continued to lay in the hammock, & relax. "I love you, Danny", Steve said, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, cause he never gets tired of hearing it, So he said with a shining smile, "I love you too, Steve, Always & Forever", Steve nodded, & said vowing, "Always, & Forever". They fell asleep under the stars like that.

 

The End.


End file.
